Starfire the slave
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Read one shot


Starfire ends up stranded on a planet away from earth on a mission and her only company is a bunch of alien dog-like creatures who's only goal seems to be to breed her.

"Starfire there is a mission I need you to complete," Robin told her.

"What is it, Robin"

"I need you to g to these coordinates and help the locals with a problem. Your strength should not be a problem.

Later Starfire goes to the planet called thanks to Robin giving her the quadrants to the planet and it is called funked.

On planet Funked

It is a planet that has all types of monsters from orgies, monies, and witches.

Right now Starfire is in a bar

Starfire goes around the bar and asks the bar asking about her client.

"Greetings I am Starfire from the teen titans," Starfire said.

"Hello if you are looking for him go towards the back room and you will find him.

Lemon

"Hello ?" Starfire asked

The lights went out and only went back on Starfire and the alien. He was a redskin alien with two horns and black wings as well as black hair and a six-pack.

"I am satan leader of the mortal hell on earth. I give damnation to the wicked earthlings you call humans " Satan told her.

"Ok ?" Starfire said.

"My demons and guards need to relieve from hell and you Starfire fit the bill perfectly," Satan said with a grin.

"Wait..." Starfire said annoyed.

"Yes, tamarian princess you will be a sex slave for us ! You see we take beautifully alien women and break them. Some become servants and maids. Also after you are broken you will become mine since I am the lord of hell and the most powerful Satan and leader of hell" Satan said.

"What I will not be raped" Starfire yelled as she attacks Satan but she gets backhanded.

Later

"Look I was going to have you be raped but for that stunt, I will not," Satan said.

"Oh, goodie," Starfire said sarcastically.

Satan then slapped her in the face.

"Come with me," Satan said.

Starfire is a chain and tries to break free but can't she then has to walk with him and what she sees shocks her.

Women if all aliens races are getting violated some women are so broken that they enjoy it. From bondage in chains and whips to getting violated in chars to anything else, you could think of.

Even a woman has a vibrator in her pussy and asshole and she was in pleasure and pain. Pain- she was not allowed to cum. And pleasure because of it.

"Oh but you are dressed for the show," Satan said as he knocked her out again.

Later

The announcer

Introducing from the earth from the teen titans Starfire. She is in love with Robin but they both keep dancing around the issues and won't confess. Robin because he does not want to see her hurt and does not want to be emotionally invested in her.

Starfire is a tamarian and marriage to them is only formal but Starfire is the princess of the entire planet. On there's the strong makes right and she loves him but does not want to be weak. P{ride and all that. She is now on stage about to get fucked by the very own Satan from the bible Lucifer" the announcer said.

"Oh joy goes out there," the attendant said as he pushed her out on the stadium.

Satan aka Lucifer came out to loud applause demons and monsters all came to support lucifer.

"today friends we will finally have a queen of hell. Starfire of the teen titans and former Taimarian princess" Lucifer yelled out to greet even more applause of his subjects he grins and then continued "For too long the underworld has been divided amongst the clans so now I will take what is mine and become the sole ruler of hell !" Lucifer said.

Lemon

"If you want someone to blame. Blame my father the Biblical god" Lucifer said to a latex suit Starfire as she tries to break her bonds and latex suit.

She then was screaming out as Lucifer the now demon king and sole ruler of hell was raping her.

"Damn you tight," Lucifer said as he continues to fuck. Starfire tries to fight it. Trying to think of all of the good times with Robin.

However, her mind is slowly being turned into a sex slave of Lucifer.

Lucifer kept plowing a bound Starfire. She was moaning in the latex suit.

"MMMMPGH !" se yells in the gag.

"Oh that's a right struggle all you want Starfire but all you really are is a royal princess slut who loves the boy wonder Robin but when I am done with you I will make you worship my cock" Lucifer yelled speeding up the pleasure.

"_Oh no, I am sorry Robin my love. I am sorry that I have not said I love you. I have loved you every since we kissed. I am sorry but I am gonna cum while being Raped. My first time and I am being raped !" Starfire yelled in her mind._

_"I'm cumming" she yelled in her mind._

She cummed on Lucifer's big dick.

"Oh and the strong woman finally admits the truth that even though she will not admit it her body will behold, " Lucifer said as he showed the monsters.

Lucifer kept going faster and faster.

"I'm cumming !" he yelled

"_No !" Starfire yelled in her mind._

Lucifer then said "It's time to fuck that asshole Starfire get ready," he told her and she is forced to turn over and her ass is near for him to see.

"Nice ass," Lucifer said as he takes a whip and wipes her ass as her as becomes red.

Sting "_her ass feels like it's on fire_," Starfire thinks as another harsh slap hurts her luscious and lovely and beautiful ass.

Lucifer entered Starfire asshole with his huge cock. Lucifer was sweating as he kept going in and out of Starfire's asshole.

Starfire while being bound by latex and being in a Doggystyle position Lucifer kept jamming his cock in and out.

"Damn this is a tight asshole," Lucifer said as he kept going in and out if Starfire.

Her tits were bounded as well but she was moaning out like a bitch.

Lucifer took of Starfire's mask as well as the bound that was holding her in place.

Her tongue was out.

"Please, Lucifer please cum in my ass hole," Starfire asked.

"I'm cumming as he cum in her ass," Lucifer told her and he did.

Follow, review, fav

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
